The Elemental countries' return
by DayDreamer666
Summary: After the war and the coronation of Zuko the Elemental countries existance becomes clear to the wizarding world and so the Gaang goes to Hogwarts in order to learn more about magic. But what happens when Azula escapes and the Earth Kingdom attacks? Note: Voldemort died back in Harry's 5th year when he faced Dumbledore, few OC's enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first crossover in English so please don't be to harsh on me. Reviews wanted and any suggestion is welcome. Enjoy and i promise the next chapter will be longer and better.**

- So how do you think this "Hogwarts" will be like? Aang's voice was filled with excitement.

- I don't care. Zuko was looking outside through the carriage's window. Everything was so different from back home. People were starring at him and he HATED that. Of course he was with his friends and he was the Fire Lord all right, but still.

- All I want is to get down of this blasted train. I can't see anything with all this trembling and wood. Toph whined.

- Come on Toph, don't be such a grump. We are going to a school of Magic. Everything and everyone will be new to us. Think of all the stuff we can do. Katara said to her.

- Yeah, fresh meat to rough 'em up! Thanks Sugar Queen. Now I'm really looking forward to it. She smirked while imagining Katara's terrified face. And she was right. The waterbender was regretting speaking and Sokka was shaking his head full of understanding.

- I hope they have strategy and politics in that curriculum of theirs.

- But you never study Sokka.

- Hey that's not true! He complained. It's just I'm not into stuff like history or poetry and such.

- We have already figured that part out. Katara laughed.

- Why the gloomy face, Zuko? Asked Aang. Zuko just stared at him. He sighed.

- Have you seen how they stared at me? I hate that feeling. If it wasn't for the fact that we have been discovered I wouldn't be here. They looked at him seriously. They knew what he was talking about. Everyone was starring at his scar, so they understood how he felt.

- You know that was the spirits decision and there was nothing we could have done. Aang replied. Besides after the war our world has changed a lot. We need to know what lies beyond the Elemental Countries.

- Your uncle's idea was great. We represent our nations and we get to know people of our age who live in an entire different way. Don't worry Zuko. You have us. Nothing can go wrong. Katara reassured him.

- And you can always scare the living daylights out of them with a little firebending! Toph said with a huge grim.

- Still I wish Iruka was with us.

- We left a message for him. As soon as he finds it he'll be on his way. So guys get ready to make an impression we are finally here. Sokka stated and stretched his shoulders. The train had stopped. Down the platform was a huge man with wild beard and hair gathering around him those appeared to be first years? Soon a swarm of students with black robes got of the train and literally filled the platform. The gang waited for the commotion to stop. Once the students had left for their school they decided to get of their carriage. A man with long black robes and slimy raven hair was waiting for them.

- Professor Snape? Aang and the rest approached the strange man. The man shrugged and asked them to follow him.

In the Great Hall Harry was enjoying his time with his friends. After the events in the Ministry last summer and Voldemort's certain death he was finally able to have a normal, peacefull sixth year. No deatheaters planning his death, no nightmares with Voldemort's schemes. So he thought, for the Universe never planned for him to be al too normal. Soon after the Sorting ceremony Dumbledore said his usual speech but in the end instead of letting the fest begin he waited for Snape's arrival. Once seated, he stopped the whispers by raising his hand.

- As some of you may already know we are going to receive some very special guests this year. Our visitors came from Asia in order to get to know the Western civilization and the magical world. Whispers followed his statement.

-More mudbloods? Someone form Slytherin said in frustration.

- Worse. Muggles. Stated Malfoy this time with distained.

- That is were you are wrong. These people are Benders. Dumbledore corrected him. Their presence was kept a secret from the other world. They do not use magic the way we wizards do, but have a different bond with it. You will soon discover it, for we would be having them here for a year and I expect from each of you to welcome them and help in any way you can as good friends would do. With that said the doors opened. The students streched their necks to see those mysterious guest Headmaster Dumbledore was talking about. A group of people with colourfull robes entered in awes. They were sorteted in some kind of teams Harry noted from the looks of their clothing. Four to be precise. The first ones were dressed in yellow and orange and were some kind of monks. A young boy was leading them. There was something strange about him. He was bald with blue arrow tattoos on his forehead and arms. The monks were followed by some tanskinned people all dressed in white and ocean blue. There was something tribal about them. These were led by a girl with hairloops and a boy with a shaved skull and some kind of ponytail and a ... boomerang? Harry's eyes widened. The third group's signiature colour was green and brown. They were steady walkers with strong decisive looks. The small figure in front of them wasn't looking anywhere in particularily with her milky eyes. And finally Harry stared at the last group. They looked dazling in flame red and gold and many of the girls sighed at their sight, which made a lot of the boys groan. They were walking with discipline behind a teenager and were all high and mighty. Something was calling Slytherin out loud. A wave of shocked voices made him turn his attention to the teenager. He gusped and stared at the burnt left side of his face. The burn continued to his ear and got lost in his hair. The boy was shooting death glares to anyone who stared too much and so Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is guys. Chapter 2! Sorry for being late in my update but I'm currenlty in the middle of an exam season so no time for typing down stories :( To those who follow or favourited my story, thank you so much, I'm not going to leave it unfinished. To DAX2814 who wrote my first review : keep reading next chapter's gonna be Toph vs Draco/Snape. She gets out of Snape's detention on his own "free" will! Enjoy. **

The Headmaster raised his hands and all conversation stopped.

- In order for our friends to learn as much as possible about the wizarding world they have accepted to be sorted into the four Houses and will be attending classes according to their age. I trust that you will do your best to make them feel like home.

- Well that's gonna be a little difficult for that one. Ron said will pointing at the scurred teenager. Oh! What was that for Hermione? He demanded. Hermione had just kicked him under the table.

- Ron, you can't judge him before you meet him! She exclaimed. Besides, firebending is quite dangerous. He probably had an accident while practicing.

- And how would you know that? Ron continued, not convinced.

- I red about them and were they come from. They are dived in for nations, thous the different colours and robes. Now some of them are born with the ability to control the elements, according to their nation.

- Ookey. How come nobody else knew about them? Asked in disbelief. Hermione's face grew red.

- Cause the book was in the restricted section. Answered quickly and turned towards the newcomers, not giving Ron enough time to counterattack. Professor McGonagall stood right behind the stool with a long piece of parchment. The Benders were lined up according to Nation. She cleared her throat and called out "Li, Fire Nation". A boy came forth from the group dressed in red. The Professor placed the Hat on his head. As always the Hat moved and Harry wondered what the boy was hearing inside his head. Although he looked surprised he didn't flinch. He kept serious. The Hat didn't hesitate as to where to sort him. "SLYTHERIN" It called out loud. Draco and his bodyguards welcomed the boy and began to analyze him, which was exactly what the boy doing from the moment he was sorted. "Definitely the best choice" Harry thought. All four fire nation kids were sorted into Slytherin, so despair had fallen into the rest of the Houses while Slytherins began to boast.

- Fire Lord Zuko. Called Professor McGonagall. Everybody was looking expectantly at the boy with the burnt face. He came forth, serious, with pride and, as Harry noticed, a bit unsure. He sat straight on the small stool and widened his eyes when the Hat spoke in his mind. It seems like it needed to think for a moment on that one. "GRYFFINDOR" roared. Excitement run through Harry's table. All Gryffindors were applauding while some cheered as well. Ron heard Hermione gasp. He looked puzzled at her.

- I never thought their Fire Lord would be here. She answered his look.

- And why is that? Harry decided to talk.

- He is like a king to them. Both Harry and Ron were struck awe.

- Heh, suck on that Malfoy! Royalty lies within the Lion. Ron smirked at Draco, who pretended he didn't notice. Zuko sat at the far end of the table trying to avoid questions but not to be rude. Then came the turn of the monk-people.

- Avatar Aang, Air Nomad. The kid with the blue arrow on his forehead smiled a huge grin and sat at the stool. Almost immediately the Hat called "HUFFLEPUFF". The Aang kid went at the excited Hufflepuffs with two huge jumps. He blended in right away. He was so openhearted and friendly that everyone in the Hufflepuff table started laughing. Not like Zuko. All Air Nomads were sorted in Hufflepuff.

- Sokka, Water Tribe. The ponytail guy, as Ron named him, stood with a self-confident grim. He was the first one to be sorted in Ravenclaw and boy he liked it. He sat by some fifth year girls and started smooth-talking. A girl with hairloopies glared at him angry.

- Katara, Water Tribe. She gave the boy a warning look and sat on the stool. The Hat was quick in his decision. "GRYFFINDOR". The girl sat smilling next to Zuko. She was much more friendly than the teenager next to her. She started chatting with Ginny and her friends, while trying to make Zuko participate with no success. The rest of the Water Tribesmen were sorted into Ravenclaw. Then came the turn of the Earth Kingdom. They were five of them, just like the other representatives of the Four Nations. Three were sorted into Hufflepuff, while the other two went to Ravenclaw.

- Toph BeiFong, Earth Kingdom. Immediately Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Aang turned their attention to the miniscule figure of a girl with milky eyes. She didn't look at McGonagall or the stool or the Hat. She simply sat while focusing her look somewhere in the infinity. Her bare feet hanging playfully down the stool. She couldn't have been blind, could she? Wondered Harry. Apparently the Hat had troubles with this one. It took three minutes of absolute silence for It to finally say "SLYTHERIN". The weird girl headed towards the table without looking where she was going, a huge smirk on her face. Katara facepalmed when she heard the decision. Harry was close enough to hear her wisper at Zuko with worry in her voice.

- Poor kids. If she keeps her "Blind Bandit" attitude they're gonna start begging to change Houses. I was hopping that one from the Gaang would be with her, to keep her under control.

- I know what you mean. Now that she is loose she is capable of starting a fight with all the Slytherins, including my fire benders. He replied calmly, yet unsure. Now that the Sorting was completed Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared at the tables. The feast begun. The sudden appear of the food shocked the newcomers. Even the grumpy Fire Lord widened his eyes. Hermione moved next to them, determined to start conversation.

- Hello, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm a sixth year student. Welcome to Hogwarts. She said smiling friendly.

- Nice to meet you. I'm Katara and over here is my friend Zuko. The girl with hairloopies replied happily. The boy just nobbed.

- I'm honoured to meet you Fire Lord Zuko. She made a small bow. Now he was caught of guard. How did she knew what he was? The existance of the Elemental Countries was a well kept secret. He had to learn more about this later. He had to speak with Aang first thing after dinner.

- No need to be formal. Apparently we are here as students. We are going to be in the same House for a year so we are not so different now, are we? Katara shook her head approvingly. Zuko was right. To them they were just a bunch of kids.

- So Hermione, is it allways so ... unique? She asked the bushy brown haired girl while pointing everything. Hermione smiled with the enthusiasm of the Water Tribe girl.

- Well, usually diner isn't so luxurious as tonight, but only because it's the start of the year. For all the other things you'll just have to wait to see for yourself. I'm to used to it to answer honestly your question.

* * *

Harry saw that the atmosphere around the two benders was light enough by Hermione for him and Ron to enter the group. They moved towards them right when she said " I have so much to ask you two".

- Yeah, like what happened to your face? Ron interupted. Zuko's fist tightend upon hearing the question. Katara looked at him worried while Hermione shot an angry glare at Ron. His face turn red.

- What? Everyone's wondering that you know. He defended himself.

- I'm sorry about his manners. He is not famous about them. Hermione quickly apoligied. These are my friends Harry Potter and _Ronald Weasly_. Toned agressively the last name. Zuko looked carefully at the two boys. The red haired one, Ronald, wasn't especialy bright but he seemed honest and straightforward. Thus his question. He wasn't going to answer it though. No need for every student in the castle to know about his past. The other one, Harry, looked like a person who had been through many loses and tried to recover. A bolt-shaped scar on his forehead got Zuko's attention. He must have had some kind of accident. His green eyes showed a caring soul and a leader. He focused back at the question.

- Lets just say it was an accident. He replied trying to hide the pain in his voice. "I had a nasty father" He thought to himself. Harry knew he wasn't telling the truth, but wasn't willing to pressure the young Fire Lord. Apparently it was a painfull subject to discuss. Hermione didn't have the time to speak for Dumbledore rised from his seat.

- Now that we all have been watered and fed, it's time to say Goodnight and wish to you all sweet dreams. Now prefects if you please guide your first years to the dormitories. The Great Hall begun to empty. Students were heading to bed.

- You guys know were the Gryffindor dormitories are? Asked Harry to their new members.

- Not really. Katara shook her head.

- The follow us. We'll make sure you get settled.

* * *

**Ok I want to know what you guys think. Talk to me people. Reviews to get my story better. Ideas to make it more interesting (I already know Toph vs Draco) and if there's any spelling or grammar mistake that really sticks out tell me so I can improve my English and not make you furious.**

**Till next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. Just as I promised Toph vs Malfoy. **

When Zuko opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a dark red fabric above his head. For a moment he thought he was home. Then he noticed how smaller and less luxurious the bed was. He didn't wish to leave the Fire Nation so soon after the end of the Hundred Year War. There were so many things to be settled and those still loyal to his father opposed him. The situation was far from safe for him to leave. Of course his uncle could take care of everything just fine, but that's not what he wanted. He had to do this himself. It was a matter of pride. Yet he couldn't oppose the spirits. That would be a disaster. The best solution would be for Iruka to come in his place. That would mean to cancel his long awaited trip to the Southern Water Tribe. He owed him that much. So he was stuck here with a bunch of immature teenagers and kids. He sighed when he heard Aang's voice in his head. "And you are just a teenager!" That's what he said to him at their first encounter two years ago. It was still quite early and every other boy in their room was sleeping. He sat on his bed and looked at his roommates. Ron's head was hanging from the bed and his mouth was wide open. Dean was snorting and Simous mumbled something and turned to his side. Only Harry was sleeping normally in his opinion. Still in his Fire Nation night outfit he got up and headed to the common room. Last night's roaring fire was now nothing but hot coals. That was enough for him though. He sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace and into a meditating position. He started breathing. In Out. In and Out. Soon the fire reacted to his actions, slowly at first, more and more as time passed. When the first students got at the common room they backed of a bit. The fire was huge and it seemed to be going up and down without a reason. Then they noticed Zuko who was breathing in and out. Soon he was surrounded by a whole bunch of them looking at him curiously. With his concentration broken he stood up.

- That's something we firebenders can do. He explained and put out the fire. Katara was now coming downstairs with Hermione. The two girls seemed to have become friends during the night. She looked so strange with the black robe and the school uniform. If it wasn't for the hairloopies Zuko wouldn't have recognized her.

- Good morning Zuko! She said cheerfully. Come on get dressed so we can go to have breakfast.

- If we find anything. I bet Sokka is already eating. He smirked at her and she blushed a bit. He returned to his room and found his school uniform next to his royal outfit in his trunk.

Ten minutes have passed since then and Zuko was nowhere to be found. Katara had started to lose her patience. Finally Harry volunteered to go and check on him. He found Zuko looking himself from head to toe sighing.

- Zuko, Katara says that if you don't go down right now she will leave without you. Harry siaid to him. He snorted in reply.

- What's the matter?

- I feel like an idiot with this robe! He exclaimed. Harry smiled. So that's what's keeping him.

- Well you can always be with only your uniform. It's not necessary to wear them. Zuko took it off with relief and followed Harry downstairs. Katara scolded him for being late. "That's what the Fire Lord should do!" she pointed out. The Golden trio hid their smiles and joined them.

* * *

Zuko and Katara looked in awe all those strange foods. Flying packs of toast were the final drop. Once seated plates appeared in front of them and the table was filled with Fire Nation and Water Tribe morning dishes. Now it was time for the wizards to look at the food in wonder. Zuko decided to have some fire flakes and komodo chicken while he tried some pumkin juice. Katara on the other hand tried the wizard's dishes. Soon Aang joined them. He was excited about all the things he saw last night and most of all for the giant squib that lived in the Black Lake.

- Katara we have to find it later!

- I don't know Aang. It could be dangerous.

- More dangerous than the Unagi? Come on Katara it would be fun.

- Aang, remember that we just started to rebuilt our Nations. We can't afford to have you killed or seriously injured. You are the Avatar.

- The what? Ron asked with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

- The Avatar, Ron. The only person able to master all four elements, charged to keep the balance between the four Nations and the link with the Spirit World. Hermione was clearly annoyed by the boy's behavior.

- Well excuse me for not being in the restricted section to find your stupid book! He shot back. The girl was stunned. Harry decided to interfere before things got out of hand.

- Which reminds me Hermione, when on earth did you got in that part of the library last year?

- Well the Room of Acquirement opened a door there for me when we were having our DA meetings.

- I'd like to see that book. Zuko said in interest.

- Me too. I was under the impression that our existence was hidden from the rest of the World. Aang's voice was serious. Harry was surprised by the goofy kid's sudden change of behaviour. Then a bunch of Ravenclaw girls entered the Great Hall laughing and amazed. In the middle of their circle was the boomerang guy full of confidence saying something about the virtues of a hunter. Katara facepalmed, leaving a red mark on her forehead, while Zuko shook his head in understanding. Aang ignored him and made himself a vegetarian dish.

- Good morning boys and girls! He greeted his friends. He sat next to Aang.

- Good morning to you, eh …

- Sokka. That idiot is my big brother Sokka. Katara answered to a slightly confused Hermione.

- Hey!

- Don't worry Sokka she overreacting. You are not an idiot. They were surprised to see the small earthbender next to them. They haven't noticed her approaching them.

- Why thank you Toph! Sokka was pleased with himself.

- You are a huge idiot! She continued with a huge smirk in her face making Ron choke in his bacon and Harry try to hide his laugh with no success. Katara was pleased that her brother got what he deserved.

- So how do you like this place so far? Aang asked her.

- I love it! This place is entirely made out of rock and is HUGE! Kinda like home in a ten scale. I can't wait to explore it. And the rock is like it has life of her own it's talking to me. You have to feel it Aang. It's one in a lifetime.

- Oh, no trouble. Ron pointed at Malfoy and his goons coming their way.

- Enjoy your detention tonight little dirt girl. He said in a slime way Krabe and Goile snickering at his side.

- Let me eat without disgusting myself Wet Pants. Toph slided her feet a little to make the ground slip beneath the Slytherin boys' feet. Not having the reflexes of a bender Malfoy and his minions fell on their butts earning an uproar of laughs from the students eating in the Great Hall. Furious He got up and headed towards the Slytherin table trying to regain his pride.

- Wet Pants? Ron was in a great mood. Yet Katara was angry with her friend.

- Detention? Toph we're here only a night and you got detention? What did you do? She demanded.

- Well it wasn't my fault. Believe it or not HE started it. She defended herself from Katara's accusations.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Toph was looking at her outfit – Well not exactly seeing because she was blind after all but the whole point is she was inspecting her new clothes. – That robe was ridiculous. She couldn't move freely with it. It got tangled in her feet and made her sight fuzzy. But the worst was the shoes. She wouldn't were them and the sole was to stuck on the rest of the shoe so she couldn't remove it. So she wore her green legging instead. Once ready she made her way to the common room. Last night she had left the politics to the firebenders who seemed to have enjoyed it. She knew that if she got her way of things right from the start Katara would have been lecturing her for eternity. She preferred to avoid that. She would have her chances later in the future. As far as she had seen those Slytherin kids were all high and mighty, full with arrogance and egocentric. It was gonna be soo easy.

- Hey you! She heard a slime voice calling. Without even turning she knew it was that Malfoy slug and his two thugs. He was acting like he owned the place. They approached her.

- Ever heard of shoes dirt girl? He pointed at her bear feet.

- Yes but those you gave me weren't comfortable enough. Thanks for the compliment though. Her voice was sickly sweet. Draco was surpised.

- That wasn't a compliment. Dirt is useless and needs to be swept away. I'd be very careful if I were you. In Slytherin we don't like getting dirt on our feet. Now there were students gathering to watch the "fight". Toph stumped her foot on the ground and column of murble raised Malfoy in the air. He hit his head on the ceilng and realized he was hanging from his robe.

- Never disrespect dirt. You can't tell when it's gonna become stone and hit you. She made the dungeon rumble a bit while turning to the door. She smirked when she noticed a patch molding on his pants.

- See you later … Wet Pants! She exited the common room and let him fall on the ground once the door was closed behind her back. While in the staircase she "saw" him trying to hide the embarrassing patch. Just before she made her way to the entrance of the Main floor Professor Snape called her to stop. She informed her that her behavior wasn't tolerated and she was to have detention all week starting from this night in his office. How he'd loved to take points from her, but that wouldn't do because she was in his House! So he had to think of a pretty severe punishment for her. Well he would have plenty of time for that later that day so he let her leave.

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

- And that's what happened. She explained. All this time Harry and Ron were listening thrilled while Hermione's anger grew larger by the minute.

- That's priceless! You are brilliant Toph. I was waiting for someone like you to put Malfoy in his place. Ron looked at the girl with newfound respect.

- Nice nickname Toph. You still have it! Sokka commented her.

- I bet they heard the "Dirt Girl", from a firebender. I'm going to have a small talk with them later. Zuko was serious although he couldn't hide his amusement on Draco's reactions.

- If that's the case you kicked his butt for me too. So how are you going to handle this?

- Relax Sugar Queen. The Blind Bandit never gets detention. I'm having this under control.

- That's what I'm afraid.

- Well it's about time for the classes to start. You guys know were you are going.

- Yep. Zuko and I are in classes with your sixth years, Katara is with the fifth years and Toph with Aang are third years. It shouldn't be hard. Sokka left the group to join his House mates and so did Aang. Zuko, Katara and Toph stayed with the trio.

- What's you and all the funny nicknames? Ron whispered to her while they left the Great Hall. She smirked.

- It's a gift!

**What do you guys think? How is Toph gonna make her way out of Snape's detention. What is Snape planning for her? Reviews pleease. **

**See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for being late but I had to think a good detention that much to Snape's reputation. Once again review and submit your ideas. Thanks a lot to all of you who follow or favorited my story or simply read it. Here you go!**

Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA, as the students called it for short, was pretty interesting and Zuko got to see quite a lot of magic. He had to admit it's possibilities were great but the wizards seemed to count on it in every single thing they did. That was lazy and pointless if they didn't have their wands. As he had understood only the greatest of wizards could perfom magic without their wands. It was pretty much like bloodbending for waterbenders or lightning for firebenders.

- So Zuko, what's with Toph and the whole "Blind Bandit" thing? Ron pulled him out of his thoughts. The Golden Trio had approached him while he was leaving the classroom. He was in the same year as them so all his lessons were with them.

-Well it's a long story, but Toph is actually blind and she has some bandit experience in her past.

- That's impossible! Hermione exclaimed. If she was blind then she wouldn't be able to walk about the castle without help and to be frank she's been everywhere without a single person with her. Zuko sighed and stared at the girl.

- Trust me you wouldn't want Toph with an escort or the whole place would crumble within seconds. She enjoys freedom and as for sight thank earthbending. She is able to "see" through bending. And she is probably the best earthbender the world has ever seen. She even developed metalbending for the first time in our history. He explained. – Now you hurt my feelings Zuko. I AM the best earthbender in history. A loud female voice said from behind his back. The Fire Lord seemed startled and backed off a bit to see Toph shouting at him from the moving staircase.

- Sorry Toph but it's a politician's habit to not speak absolute. He defended himself. Harry couldn't hide his smile watching the fierce firebender being intimidated by the small girl.

- Fine then. She smiled at him and joined the group. Let's keep my eyesight a secret from the Frown-Face. I intend to use it to skip detention. So what's the big deal?

- Nothing Toph we just have a free period right now and we thought of giving Zuko the Quidditch tour. Harry answered her.

- Yeah, I heard about it and it involves flying so thanks I'll pass. I'm going to explore some more. The castle is amazing. It's much bigger than home and the stone. Oh the stone it's like having life of its own. It's talking to me,telling me all the secrets of this castle. See ya. She took off with a stumb of her feet and the marble threw her two floors above them. The wizards' jaws dropped in this earthbending display and the fact this little girl was blind!

- Man that history class was boring! They heard someone complaining from behind their backs. Down the hall Sokka was stretching his shoulders. Like every other student from the Elemental Countries he had his own flock of fangirls following him around, although he didn't seem to give them much attention at the moment.

- Hey Zuko, you want believe this but that ghost was actually worst than that old professor from the peace council in Ba Sing Se. I mean all I could hear is blah blah blah. Plus the fact that a ghost was teaching me was kinda creepy. Sokka said a chill running through his spine.

- Come on Sokka. What could be worse than that peace council? Unless you didn't notice at the time the subjects we discussed were … troublesome. Thanks to your sister we didn't screwed up back then. As always his voice was calm.

- Maybe. You'll know what I mean when you have that class. So what are you guys up to? He asked cheerfully.

- They are going to show me that Quidditch game-thing. But after that Hernione is going to the Library with me to saw me that book of hers. What about you? He seemed bored. During the conversation the Trio and the fangirls were ignored, something that made them uneasy or even frustrated and mad. Ron and Harry couldn't believe that they were insulting Quidditch and the fangrils were desperately trying to catch Sokka's attention. One momentary stern look from Zuko was enough to make them stop, turn around and walk quickly away. Only Hermione seemed concerned.

- You have been participating in a war? She asked confused.

- My young friend we ENDED the Hundred Year War! Sokka was acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

- Sokka you are saying too much. Zuko seemed annoyed. His elbow met Sokka's stomach with an oof.

- It's not a secret Zuko. Not anymore. There's nothing to hide. He protested.

- Probably. But there are questions that I'd prefer not to be aroused and you are doing just that! His eyes were dangerously narrowed.

- Doing what? The young Water Tribe warrior demanded waving his hands above his head. Zuko groaned and let a small flame come out from his mouth.

- CREATING QUESTIONS! He yelled at him.

- Alright alright, no need to yell at me!

- Then stop being such a thickhead. And anyways, don't you have class to attend right now?

- Oh Melon Lord! He dashed off the hallway leaving a small trail of dust where there was none.

- Melon Lord?

- Another long story, Ron. Zuko sighed giving up on ever understanding how Sokka's brain works.

* * *

Snape looked at his stock room with content. The utter mess that his potion ingedients were was perfect. It took him almost half a day to make this detention the worst ever for that bratty girl. He knew exactly where everything was and he could easily reorganize them if he had to, but for someone who had no magic organize that mess could take days. He smiled to himself thinking the reaction of the earthbender trying to sort some of those slimy wet sticking ingredients of his. He frowned again once he heard a knock on the door.

- Enter. He said coldly. A small figure entered the gloomy dungeon. The girl was looking at her feet and made no reply of any kind. "Oh well" Snape thought to himself. "That's fine by me. Let's see you trying to act cool when you see what you are up against!"

- Miss Beifong, right on time. For your detention you are going to help me organize my storage of potion ingredients. Since you are not familiar with most of the substances you are going to need this. He placed on the desk in front of her a huge leather-bound tome with a strong bup. Your job is to sort them into these vials and wooden boxes and place the appropriate labels that indicate their contents. He explained quickly and opened the door next to him to reveal the upside down storage. Once the door was open Toph smirked. She already knew that the store was a mess and she could realize that Snape had done it on purpose. She had attended his class and she had noticed that the man was quite fond of his subject and for no reason he would be so messy concerning potion-related material.

- I'm so sorry Professor but I won't be able to be of some assistance to you. She said with her girly voice.

- Are you suggesting that you are refusing to comply? He threatened.

- Well I can't help you. I'm blind! She exclaimed waving her hand in front of her eyes. They didn't flicker.

- Then how do you manage to navigate through the halls all by yourself? He asked in suspicion, although he could sense that he was defeated by that girl.

- I was born blind. It's only natural to rely on my other senses in order to move around. I use my hearing, smell and earthbending skills. But don't expect me to read that monstrous book or sort out that mess of yours. She replied boldly. Snape was smoking red. That insolent girl was back talking to him and he had no means to punish her. Plus he now had to reorganize his storage which could take him a while. He sighed in frustration.

- Fifty points from Slytherin for your serious lack of respect and attacking other students. He bursted.

- That's fine by me. She turned around and headed towards the exit.

- That would be all Miss Beifong. He exhaled and sank into his armchair. What had he done? He took points from his own House and even let a student leave his detention without getting one. Oh that girl was going to ruin his reputation and order. He had to think of something to counterattack the fact of her blind sight. Poor Professor Snape, he had yet to witness Toph's determination and bossy behavior.

**It's quite small but I wanted to end it this way, so don't get mad at me. I hope it meets your expectations. If it didn't then you should have submited your ideas earlier! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is out and still all I have is 3 reviews? Come on guys you can do better than that, but I don't want to push you. Enjoy.**

- So when are we going to see some bending in action? Ron asked while stuffing his mouth with some bacon, causing Hermione to scold him. Zuko couldn't help but smile a little. As far as Harry had seen, Zuko was the serious type of guy, perhaps due to his obligations of ruling a nation. He also had his secrets and he wasn't sharing them easy. Ron and he had admired his resistance to Hermione's questioning. It was not possible for her to have questions that remained without an answer. He was able to withstand her almost two weeks since the start of the term. After Sokka said that thing about ending a war she forced some answers from the whole group of the Avatar's friends. Well he still couldn't believe that those teenagers had ended a war which held a hundred years against the Fire Nation. And the fact that Aang had remained in that iceberg for almost a hundred years didn't make sense. He was still a kid. And the fate of the Air Nomads … He could only imagine what it was like to be the last of your kind and it wasn't pretty. But listening to what Zuko had done in order to end the war helped him understand his seriousness and suspect what some of his secrets were about. He had to betray his family and Nation.

- What do you mean? You've already seen Aang's airscouter and gliding, Toph nearly scared you to death with her appearances through walls and Katara uses her water to scold Sokka. Harry giggled at the though of Aang's gliding. They had taken Zuko to the Quidditch pitch to explain the game to him and Aang had joined them. Once they knew about the rules, Harry and Ron decided to demonstrate and took off on their brooms.

* * *

_Flashback_

- I have to play too! An excited Aang said and opened his glider. With a swift woosh he was flying near the hoops airsurfing. Ron had just block an attack from Harry and was about to throw the quaffle back to him when Aang got him from behind.

- Can I try too? He asked Ron, with childish excitement in his voice.

- Sure you can. He turned around and saw Aang standing next to him, failing to notice his glider under his feet.

- Wait, whoaa… He lost his balance and instead of throwing the quaffle to catch his broom he did the exact opposite. Ron heard Harry yelling his name but all he could do was hugging tight the ball and praying he would land somewhere soft. Suddenly he felt a jolt and the fall slowed down. He looked up and saw Aang holding him from the neck of his robe.

- Don't worry Ron! I got you. He shouted at him while heading towards the grandstands, where Zuko and Hermione were watching. He landed softly near them and Ron collapsed in one of the seats in utter shock.

- Are you ok, Ron? Hermione rushed to him, kneeling worried beside him. Ron looked at her lost and didn't answer her. Hermione frowned at his lack of comment. It wasn't normal. Harry had now joined them and looked at his friend.

– That was bloody awesome! He bursted out with enthusiasm. How on hell did you do that? Harry smiled in relief and sighed. His friend would never change. Hermione on the other hand wasn't pleased. She hit him with a book she was holding on the back of his head.

- Ow, what was that for Hermione? He demanded rubbing his head where Hermione had hit him.

- Don't give me that look Ronald Weasly! She began furious. When someone asks you if you are alright you are supposed to answer him at once! You are so … She stopped when Zuko placed his hand on her shoulder.

- Give him a break Hermione. I would have react the same if I had a twenty meters fall. Ron gave him a grateful look for saving him from Hermione's rage.

- No you wouldn't. Aang interfered. You had an at least a hundred meters fall back at the Western Air Temple and you were still able to talk. When Azula was chasing us, remember? Zuko gave him an angry look when Hermione exclaimed "What?"

_End of flashback_

* * *

Oh yes, he had one hell of time trying to avoid Hermione that day. Harry thought to himself with a grin.

- That's not what I mean. I was asking about a demonstration or a duel or something. You know some serious stuff besides everyday use. He waved his hands about trying to describe what he was saying.

- Well you can always ask Toph to kick your ass off, Ron. Ginny joined the conversation, grinning at her older brother.

- That's not a good idea Ginny. Katara said, sweat dropping. However I think a demonstration would be a great thing to do. We should tell Dumbledore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

- Hm, fine. As long as there are no Agni kais in this whole demonstration thing. Zuko sighed, giving in to Katara's pleading eyes. He hated when she did it.

- What are you guys talking about? Toph suddenly asked, scaring the death out of Ron, again!

- Will you stop doing that? Ron coughed. He had drowned in his pumpkin juice.

- Sorry Ron. I can't resist. You are soo easy to scare. She smirked at him.

- We were thinking about having a little bending demonstration someday soon. You know to show them what we can do. Katara explained.

- That's a great idea! We get to have duels with whoever we want? She was definitely excited. By the looks of her she had several people whose butt she wanted to kick and that's what made Katara worry so much.

- I don't know yet Toph.

- Aw come on Sugar Queen! Where's the fun in just showing? The small girl complained. A faint roar was heard in the Great Hall and Katara, Zuko and Toph stretched to listen better. Another roar, only this time closer. Aang got up and formed his airscouter. He rushed out the Hall yelling "Appa". While the wizards tried to figure out what Aang meant, the rest of his friends were running after him. For a moment there was silence and then a huge wave of students followed them outside, causing an uproar.

* * *

In the field beside the Black Lake, Appa, the Sky Bison had landed. Aang was the first one to get to him and practically collided with him.

- Hey, buddy, did you miss me? He asked the giant creature while petting him. A loud roar came as a reply.

- I missed you too. Where's Momo? I thought you guys were together at the Eastern Air Temple?

- Momo's here as well, Aang. A male voice answered him. Aang looked at the saddle and saw a young man in the traditional Southern Water Tribe armor resting with Momo on his shoulder. Next to him was sitting Mai. Momo rushed to greet Aang, causing the boy to grin wide.

- Nice to see you again Avatar Aang. The man smilled. Aang was still looking at him confused. Then he noticed the silver flame that was adorning his armor on the chest.

- Iruka?

- Well I haven't changed that much, have I? He answered smiling.

- Aang, who is it? He heard Katara's voice from below the saddle. Instead of answering all three of them jumped off to meet them.

- Mai! Iruka! You guys finally came! Sokka was thrilled to see his old companions again.

**So who do you think Iruka is? Let's see if anyone can guess what I'm thinking. I his name reminds you of someone (Naruto's teacher) ignore it. This Iruka has nothing to do with that Iruka. Just the name I think it fits for his character.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update but I got a bit lazy -_-' Thank you for all those reviews Igot these past few days. It makes me happy when I read that you enjoy my story so far and your ideas are helping me improve the storyline or simply make some good incidents in it. **

**To Marebear: Thank _you_ for reviewing and submitilng ideas. **

**To Canthre: Keep reading and reviewing.**

**To all readers: I'm not afraid of flamers. They help me improve. Nobody's perfect ;)**

* * *

The wizards stopped advancing and starred at the odd beast agape. Its shape was that of a bison. A white-furred bison with a light brown arrow on its forehead and back, only its size was that of a two storey bus and it had six legs! It roared happily when the Avatar's group approached it by the lake where it stood. Hermione deemed it safe to get closer to the creature when two figures jumped out of what it seemed to be a basket on its back. Burning with curiosity she got away from the crowd and quickly ran towards them. Harry and Ron followed her from a small distance, still wondering whether it was safe for them to go anywhere near that huge animal. Hermione however was now close enough to see the newcomers. The boy was clearly a Water Tribe member. He was dressed in a sleeveless blue armor. White fur was covering the edges of his chest guard, which was adorned with a silver flame design. His black boots were protected by a pair of light grey shins, a crescent moon drawn on the upper part. Vambraces of the same color as his shins were protecting his forearms. He was holding a helmet resembling a wolf's head with a white furry ponytail and light blue markings. He seemed to have a sword because a hilt was visible from behind his back and several leather straps were crossing his chest. His raven hair was tied in a knot, held on its place by a red and golden ring. He was smiling at the people around him with bright blue cerulean eyes. The girl was in Zuko's arms. Her clothes were simple, yet elegant. A dark red robe and pants with wide endings and a black tunic on top, black fingerless gloves and black pointy shoes. They seemed to be designed for comfort. Her black hair was tied in two small buns on top of her head and to smaller ponytails started from the back of her neck. She was expressionless or someone might think even bored. But if you looked at her more closely you could see a happy glim in those beautiful grey eyes of hers. And Hermione was watching all the benders really close to learn as much as she could about their world and culture.

- It's good to see you again Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Lady Toph, Lord Sokka. They boy said with a bow.

- Ok, who are you and what have you done to the real Iruka? Toph asked jokingly, the others nobbing in agreement. At that comment Iruka scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

- Well, let's just say that Master Paku made sure that I learned some manners. He used to spunk me every time I didn't address someone properly. He was everywhere! His face grew red with embarrassment as his friends couldn't help but laugh themselves out imagining him being spanked by the elder waterbender's water whip.

- Don't worry, he is not around here. And you are definitely going to be smacked down every time you call me 'Lady' Toph. The blind girl said still laughing.

- Glad you made it here. What took you so long? Sokka asked wiping away his tears of laughter.

- Um you might say I got a bit sidetracked along the way.

- A girl? Katara raised a question mocking eyebrow. Iruka blushed and quickly replied.

- No. It wasn't that.

- Ow, come on! You're obviously lying! Sokka exclaimed.

- No, he isn't. Toph cut him off. Although the girl part definitely had impact. She smirked. They looked at him curiously.

- While I was travelling back home I stumbled across a merchant claiming to posses a black sword of unknown metal to an Earth Kingdom nobleman. It turned out that the guy never possessed the sword but had information on its whereabouts. Sokka was getting excited at that point.

- However… Iruka was stopped as Hermione cleared her throat to make their presence known to the benders. He looked at them startled by the weird clothes and then he noticed that his friends were dressed in a similar way. He successfully hid his laughter and looked at the wizards questiongly.

- Oh hi guys! This is Iruka, a good friend of ours and a bender. And this is Mai, Zuko's girlfriend and a really scary fighter. Aang introduced the two teenagers, earning an angry glare from Mai for his comment. Aang noticed it and backed away a bit.

- And this is Appa, my flying Sky bison and Momo, the last flying lemur. He pointed at the two animals. Ron seemed to be intimidated by the growling bison.

- Iruka, Mai. These are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. Aang finished with the introductions.

- Yeah, yeah. Iruka what were you about to say? Sokka butted in, anxious to continue with their previous conversation.

- What? Iruka asked him absent minded.

- Don't play innocent on me! About space sword. What happened to the information? He yelled at him waving his hands about.

- Oh that! The raven-haired boy smirked. Well I followed the lead and I had to by a new scabbard. He untied one of the leather straps, revealing a straight long sword. Sokka stared speechless for a split of a second.

- Space sword! He screamed. Iruka ducked to the ground to get away from the death grip of a bewildered Sokka, hugging his long lost sword. Aang was laughing on the ground, Toph grinned evilly, while Zuko was trying to suppress a facepalm with little to no success. Katara was, for the first time since they arrived at Hogwarts, seem to understanding her big brother and Mai was, well, expressionless.

- So what's going on around here? Iruka asked Zuko, leaving Sokka to enjoy his reunion moment with "space sword".

- It's different and it's best to talk some place else. He said gesturing towards the crowd that was coming their way.

- You can leave Appa, at Hagrid's. He will be more than happy to take care of him. You can talk there. Hermione suggested.

- Hop on everybody! Aang said excited. The benders followed his example and jumped on his saddle.

- I'm not su-whoaa! Ron didn't have time to finish his argument as Toph threw them in the basket using her earthbending skills. Aang shook the reins calling "yip yip". The Sky Bison took off just in time to avoid being engulfed by a wave of students.

- Awesome! Harry remarked looking down as Appa flew in circles above the school grounds.

- Bloody hell! Was all Ron could say.

- Language Ron. Hermione scold him half-hearted. She was holding tight at the basket, clearly wishing to land soon.

- Where to Harry? Aang asked the amazed boy. Harry looked at the ground, searching for Hagrid's Hutt.

- There! He said once he spotted it. Appa started descending and soon a giant man appeared looking amazed. Aang helped the wizards get down from Appa's back while the benders and warriors simply jumped off.

- Hi Hagrid. Harry greeted the man with the wild brown beard and hair.

- Hello Harry. What is this thing? Hagrid asked in awe. An angry roar followed his question.

- Appa doesn't like being called a 'thing'. He is a Sky Bison. Aang scoffed him off. He didn't mean it buddy. He petted the creature.

- I'm sorry. So what can I do for ya? Hagrid apologized at Appa.

- We were wondering if Appa could stay here until we leave for our home again. Aang replied.

- Sure thing. I could take care of him gladly. I just need you to tell me a few things about him. Hagrid said trapping Aang in an endless conversation. The others ignored him and sat by the forest's trees.

- I guess that now you're a full member of our Tribe? Sokka was finally over with his reunion with space sword and now was examining Iruka's armor.

– Yes. I also passed the boat test and I'm considered a full member of the Water Tribe. Uncle Bato was really proud of me. And I'm no longer a lousy waterbender. Master Paku made sure of that. Katara, you and I are going to have a match one of these days, get ready! He said excited.

- Sure! And how're Dad and the tribe is doing? The female bender asked in a nostalgic way.

- Master Paku and your father are doing a great job. You won't recognize the village when you come back. Now it looks more like a city. They send their regards and they miss you dearly.

- What about Sukki? Sokka asked him.

- She and the other Kyoshi Warriors are helping the Earth king to rebuild the country and restore order. Ty Lee is also helps with the contacts between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation colonies.

- How are things going there? Zuko asked truly concerned.

- Most of the younger colonies have been removed and General Iroh is currently re-establishing the colonists in the Fire Nation. However with some of the oldest colonies, like Yu Dao, the procedure is much slower and difficult. We have successfully arrested the last of the pirates raiding the Southern Water Tribe with some help from the Tribe's Navy and the Southern Raiders.

- Good job Iruka. I think that the Southern Raiders should be the bridge between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation, but we should talk about this later. Zuko praised him. All this time the Trio was silently listening to the conversation with great interest. Especially Hermione who had found the information most valuable even though she didn't know the people mentioned. Since she had studied the book referring to the Elemental Countries, she had been dying to see and learn more about their culture and bending.

- Now about this girl of yours. Zuko smirked and Iruka blushed.

- What's her name? Katara asked.

- Um, Kiara.

- Where does she live? Toph continued.

- The South Pole. His eyes were staring at his feet.

- Wait, our cousin Kiara? Sokka demanded in disbelief and shock. Iruka's face grew even redder if that was even possible.

- Yes. He whispered in reply. The two siblings looked at him with utter shock.

- We were engaged three weeks ago. She has to be in the Fire Nation by now, along with my mother, uncle Bato and her mother. He risked continuing. Their jaws dropped and even Mai seemed surprised. The silence was making Iruka feeling uncomfortable. – I wish I could see your faces right now. This moment is priceless! Way to go Iruka. She congratulated him. Don't forget to invite me at the wedding.

- Sure thing Toph. I couldn't leave the Blind Bandit out of my guest list. Iruka replied thankful at the slight change of subject.

- Hey you guys, what did I miss? Aang popped in the scene.

- Iruka is getting married to our cousin Kiara. Came Sokka's flat answer.

- Whoa really? Aang seemed happily surprised.

- Yes, but we are going to wait a bit longer. We want to travel together for a while if we can. She wants to see what you guys have been doing these past two years.

- Sorry to break ya chatting but ya have to go to class or ya're gonna get in trouble! Hagrid yelled at them from the hutt.

- Oh my god, we are late! Hermione exclaimed and hurried back to the castle dragging the two boys behind her. The Gaang watched in amusement until the Trio was out of sight.

- I think we should go as well. I don't want to get detention now that we are finally all together for the first time in a year. We have an excuse for being only slightly late. Katara suggested and left for the castle.

- You go on ahead. Zuko said to his friends. I'm going to inform the headmaster about their arrival and finally ask permission to go into the restricted section.

- You are not still blabbering about that book Zuko, are you? Sokka got up lazily and proceeded towards the castle. That comment earned him a death glare from the young Fire Lord. Sokka gulped and decided to make a run for it. He disappeared within seconds, leaving a white trail of smoke behind him.

- Wow you came fast! Ron was all he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there. I know it's been a long time since my last update but, honestly, to write a good spar you have to be in the mood and I wasn't. Anyway I hope this chapter is worth your waiting. Thanks for the reviews, they make my day and I don't mean to pressure you, but I really hope I can get at least 6 reviews for this chapter. Pleease? :) I know there's a lot of you people who read this, I've seen my statistics. **

In the boys' dormitory none was asleep. The arrival of yet another male bender had raised new questions and the wizards loved chatting.

- So how come you two know each other? Dean asked Iruka.

- We grew up together in the palace. My father is a high ranking officer in the Fire Nation's army.

- Wait, how can this be? You a water bender and a member of the Water Tribe grew up in the Fire Nation's palace? Harry was confused. It wasn't right since at the time the two nations were at war.

- Let me explain. My father is a general from the Fire Nation and my mother grew up in the Southern Water Tribe. Due to certain "circumstances" they met and, obviously, fell in love. So they married and came to live in the Fire Nation where I was born. A year later Zuko was born and due to my father's status I was allowed to befriend him. That's that.

- Not quite. You became my best friend and on top of that you're my favorite sparring opponent in both fire bending and swordplay. Zuko added to his friend's story.

- Whoa, you are a fire bender too? Dean asked amazed.

- But I thought only the Avatar can bend more than one element. At least that's what Hermione said. Harry interjected.

- That is correct. However some rare discoveries had been made during the war such as metal bending, blood bending, a guy who was fire bending and Iruka being a double bender. Zuko explained. "Indeed a lot of strange things had happened during the war." He thought to himself.

- You guys are awesome! Neville remarked.

- Hey, I heard there is going to be a water bending display somewhere near Christmas. What about the rest of the elements? Ron popped in.

- Well Toph is good to go at any time, but I'm afraid the rest of the earth benders are too scared to face her. I bet she is going to drag Aang into it. Iruka said with a chuckle.

- Why? Simous asked confused. He had seen the blind earth bender and he knew her attitude, but why would any other earth bender be scared to face her? She was blind for heavens sake!

- Because she defeated the Dai Li alone and they are by far the most elite earth bending force in the entire Earth Kingdom, trained by Avatar Kyoshi herself. Plus she is the one who developed and is able to use metal bending in the first place. You can't blame them. He explained to him. At this statement Ron's jaw dropped off. Silence fell in the room until Iruka walked to Ron and closed his mouth. Everyone bursted out laughing.

* * *

- You gotta be kidding me. I'm not wearing those! I look ridiculous! Iruka exclaimed when Zuko threw at him the school's uniform telling him to get dressed.

- Don't act like a baby. It's not that bad and you don't have to wear that "robe" of theirs. Zuko said to him. Iruka groaned he looked like he was about to burn them.

- Don't make me give you a Fire Lord's order for that. He threaten him and threw him a small metallic object as well. Now wear it, get dressed and come down for breakfast already! Before Sokka eats everything. He said to him and left the room. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. There, on his clothes, laid the royal hairpiece that Fire Lord Sozin had given to Avatar Roku. Knowing Zuko all too well he was actually giving it to him. He got dressed real quickly and found Zuko waiting for him in the common room. He was pleased to see that Iruka was wearing the hairpiece.

- Why? He asked him confused.

- When Sozin gave it to Avatar Roku, that hairpiece was no longer meant for the crowned prince. It became a symbol of friendship between the two of them. Now that you have mastered water as well as fire you have all the requirements to wear it. Zuko explained to his friend as they exited the common room.

- Which are?

- First: You are my best friend before the Gaang and second: You can bend two out of four elements. That's as close to Avatar Roku as possible. And besides it's mine to give to who I deem worthy, so don't worry about it. Zuko said with a smile.

- Where have you guys been? Katara asked them as soon as the boys sat down at the Gryffindor table along with the rest of the Gaang.

- Oh Iruka had trouble getting dressed and I stayed to help him. Zuko said casually causing an undignified "Hey!" to escape from Iruka. Ignoring him, he served himself some breakfast.

- So what's the plan for today? Iruka asked while trying some ham.

- Classes, classes, classes, cla…. Sokka began saying.

- Ok I got it. Iruka cut him off. Classes all morning. Then what?

- Oh well, since we aren't actually wizards we don't have to study so it's free time.

- Then how about a match with me after the end of all those "classes"? He asked Katara smirking.

- Sounds good to me!

- Mind if we watch you guys? Ron popped in the scene.

- Ron we have to write that essay for Professor Flitwuick remember? You don't have time for this! Hermione scolded him.

- Oh come on Hermione! You want to see it as well as we do. Admit it. And besides you have it ready since two days ago. Ron whined and Harry nobbed in agreement. She sighed in defeat.

- Fine but I'm not writing it down for you. Ron's face brightened.

- Thank you Hermione. You are the best.

- Hey Iruka where did you get this? Aang changed the subject showing him the hairpiece.

- I gave it to him. Zuko answered his question. I thought that, since it was given to Roku as a sign of friendship between the Fire lord and the Avatar, I could give it to you but…

- But baldy aver here doesn't have hair to hold to begin with. Sokka finished his sentence, grinning evilly.

- That's why I gave it to my best friend. Zuko finished glaring at the young warrior who kept eating innocently.

* * *

- So where are we going? Ron asked. The two water benders had agreed during lunch to prepare themselves before their match and so Iruka had decided to get rid of this weird outfit. He changed into his dark blue pants, sleeveless blue tunic with silver linings and a flame design on his back, black soft boots and black belt.

- To the Lake of course. He replied while checking his blue wristbands and the two water flasks on his back. Once he made sure everything was okay he headed for the Lake. Past the corridors they saw several fire benders and their reaction when they spotted Iruka wasn't good. Some seemed irritated, angry while others turned their backs on him with distain. Harry noticed that but decided not to speak as he saw Iruka ignoring them. By the Lake they saw two teams forming. The girls from the Elemental countries including Hermione and Ginny on one side and the boys on the other. Aang though seemed to prefer to stay out of it but Sokka grip was firm and the young Avatar wasn't able to escape.

- Ready? Iruka asked her assuming his fight stance.

- Sure! And Iruka… leave fire out of this. She smiled at him.

- I bet Sugar Queen is going to kick his ass! Toph said with a smirk while sitting next to Sokka. Even though they sat by the trees to leave the two opponents some space they hadn't mix together. They were still boys vs girls.

- What?! No way Toph. Iruka is no longer the idiot with the double bending who doesn't know what he's doing. Sokka exclaimed. A snowball smashed on his face right after that.

- I heard you! Iruka yelled at him angry. That moment he was wide open and Katara took her chance. Her whip hit his stomach and he fell to the ground with a loud "oof". While still on his back Iruka bended the water from his flask into a big spinning disk that made its way towards her, fast. With a swiss of her hand she stopped the spinning and redirected the water in the form of icy spikes. Iruka hadn't lost his time though. He was back on his feet and the Lake gave him enough water to produce the octopus legs around him. He spun around, catching the spikes and threw them right back. A solid wall of ice was created in front of her from what it was once spikes, but she failed to notice the huge wave that was coming from her left. She didn't have time to dodge. It hit her hard on the ground and then ice trapped her feet. Iruka was freezing the water to trap her body and thus ending the match. She wasn't going to let that happen. She quickly got up and used that ice as a surf board to bring herself in the Lake. From a safe distance she was throwing him huge water arrows. Iruka was running, docking, jumping in the air or getting to know the ground of the lake side in order to avoid the attacks. One hit him hard and he stayed down for a moment trying to catch his breath. His chest was aching. He bended the water of the Lake towards him and dove under, hoping to launch a surprise attack from below.

- Aww, come on! They had to go in the water? My feet can't see a thing! Toph complained, causing her friends to giggle. They quickly turned their attention back to the battle before them as Iruka had created a whirlpool from where Katara was struggling to escape. He couldn't stay in for much longer, he knew it. He had to breathe, but on the surface he was vulnerable to Katara's attacks. No matter how hard he had practiced that past year didn't count for much considering his opponents had more than four years of battle experience. Plus that last hit had most likely pushed his right shoulder off place. He had to take his chances. He shot himself out of the water and landed on an ice board. Yep, he was definitely hit. Trying to catch his breath he stopped the whirlpool. He wasn't going to let Katara recover though. He tried to capture her in a block of ice but his hand failed him. The pain was too much for him to complete the attack. These last moves had made his injury worse. Then he felt freezing on the spot. Katara had the same idea as him. She water bended them back to the bunk where their friends were waiting. She unfroze him. Sokka had a gloomy face because he had lost Toph's bet.

- Girls rule after all! Ginny said, but Mai had a different opinion. She had noticed that something was wrong with Iruka's movements since he was hit by that water arrow.

- What's wrong with your hand? She asked him, grey eyes inspecting him carefully.

- My shoulder's off place. He replied dryly.

- How did you …? Hermione began to ask.

- She is a skillful knife thrower. Her eyes are far better than any of us. Zuko explained and quickly pushed Iruka's shoulder back in its place. He greeted his teeth from the pain but said nothing. Katara used her healing water to ease his pain and complete his heal.

- I'm so sorry. She said to him.

- Don't be. I don't remember saying that we had to hold back. It was a good spar. He replied smiling.

- Are you kidding me? That was awesome! Ron exclaimed.

- I can't believe how much you have improved. You were a tough opponent to beat. Katara said enthusiastically as she finished his healing.

- Thanks, but there is something I want to learn in order to help my friends when they need it.

- What is it? She asked him interested.

- I want you to teach me how to heal. It's not bad to be the first male healer of both Tribes now is it?

- Yes that would be good. Of course I'll teach you.

- Yeah, yeah. Can anyone tell my feet what Happened in the Lake? They didn't get to see a thing. Toph demanded. Everybody started to laugh.

- I'll tell you Toph. Iruka said to her still laughing, while they headed back to the castle for dinner.


End file.
